


Sibling Bonding Time on a Life-Changing Field Trip in Another World

by bluebellsblewblues



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azula's Good Luck, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Zuko's Bad Luck, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsblewblues/pseuds/bluebellsblewblues
Summary: Zuko and Azula get isekai-ed to another world during their last Agni Kai. Fortune favours one over the other and they crash separately into their new world in stellar confusion. What is this new technology? How does everyone in this world sit on their own hands when they hold powers beyond bending at their fingertips? Our two hot-tempered Royals must navigate this new world governed by the narrative of Heroes and Villains. But who is Villain and who is Hero might not be so definite, because even in this world 'Might is Right', after all, right?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sibling Bonding Time on a Life-Changing Field Trip in Another World

Fire. Blue crashed against gold in waves of iridescent flames. Fire. Hot lightning flashes and the flames pause. Fire. The sky is ablaze as the Royal Courtyard is illuminated in an bloody red unlike those brought on by sunsets. A cackling cuts through the sizzling air, buzzing with chi that spilled over from the two combatants trapped in a deathmatch under an unnaturally crimson sky. The Agni Kai is meant to be a ritual of honour, the sole arbiter of truth where the weak may claw down their oppressors by virtue of their own will. Yet today, that tradition has been scandalised, spit upon, bastardised! The fire spirits, unruly upon this affront to them, lick at the two who brought this upon on the holiest day of the comet passing. Blood, they will accurse those who dare! Flesh, they will not allow, these sinners on their own land, any freedom to continue! Spirit, they will have these children learn, of the limits of their own power!

The lone Water Tribe girl watched as the flames surrounding the courtyard, left by crossfire, bent against the wind, dancing like the shadows they cast, rose to blend into the sky. There was a vacuum of noise, any sound sucked upwards as if possessed by the ghostly fire, then as the scarlet-toned sunlight flared over the courtyard, the flames crashed like a tsunami upon the two royal siblings, one still madly joyful as the other twitched on the ground, eyes forlorn. The plumes engulfed the courtyard, and smoke licked upon the girl’s face when she tried to reach forward to her fallen comrade. With a practiced movement she pulled her water around her palms and reached out to swat the offending flames away, but with another glare of comet-tinged light, they fizzled out. As quickly as the fire had expanded to engulf the stone-paved square, now all that was left of their existence were a couple of burnt roof tiles, and a stinging dryness to the otherwise still air. And as furiously as the courtyard had just jangled with the ringing of a fight, all that was left in its large emptiness was the lone Water Tribe girl.

###  **-火火** **火** **火** **火-**

The little peek of magenta in the sky indicated dawn was coming soon, as the streets of this world in a country called Japan began to wake to meet the early risers of the day. In the middle of Tokyo and elsewhere about an hour train’s ride away, two figures simultaneously appear a few metres above the ground. One figure promptly flipped to right herself, grabbing onto a tree branch of a park she had appeared in, and landed gracefully with a perfect ground roll behind a hedge of bushes. The lithe figure looks about for a bit, seemingly a little disoriented, but her eyes catch the metal of the entrance gate peeking through the green and with an elegant flip over the hedges, she saunters out the park into the streets with nothing but a few scratches around her forearms to hint of her little incident. The other figure, however, appears in a narrow, dark alleyway sandwiched between two rows of low-rise shanty housing blocks. His body bounces off the rails of a balcony, knocking him sideways into the hard stained concrete opposite, and he twists at the impact. The ground rises to greet him with a solid high-five along his right side and the figure groans as he attempts to shift himself up, only to fall limp again with another groan. Thus begins this story of two siblings, torn out from their world and tossed into their new one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer, I'm just posting this to indulge myself. Sorry.


End file.
